Minhas Férias, Pula Uma Linha, Parágrafo
by Lisa Black
Summary: “Começar as férias é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Em compensação, começar uma redação sobre férias é praticamente uma Odisséia.” Tiago Potter numa escola trouxa. Missão – redação de inglês. [ Fic Especial Dia das Crianças ]


**_Minhas Férias, Pula uma Linha, Parágrafo_**

_"Começar as férias é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Em compensação, começar uma redação sobre férias é praticamente uma Odisséia." Tiago Potter numa escola trouxa. Missão – redação de inglês._

N/A: Sinceramente, depois dessa idéia, eu tenho plena certeza de que preciso me internar. Estava eu, arrumando o meu quarto, quando me deparo com um livrinho antigo meu. Lembrei de uma história que eu adoro e de repente, imaginei o Tiago narrando uma parte desse fato... u.u. E cá estou eu agora fazendo esta loucura. Essa história foi escrita por Christiane Gribel, e tem o título igual ao da fic, eu apenas fiz uma adaptação...hehehehe. Espero que gostem.

Essa fic é uma homenagem a minha querida família! A Família Perversa! XDDD Amo muito todas vocês! ( Apesar da minha afilhada desnaturada querer que a tia tenha insônia por não contar quem morre na fic...hehehehe )

**Um**

"Eu nunca vou entender a cabeça dos meus pais..." foi o que eu pensei enquanto minha mãe datava a minha sentença de morte, durante o jantar, enquanto conversava com o meu pai.

As palavras "Tiago... escola trouxa" ecoaram nos meus ouvidos quando eu me servia de uma porção enorme de empadão de carne. O garfo – e o empadão – escaparam das minhas mãos, sujando a linda e branca toalha de mesa da minha mãe, ao mesmo tempo em que eu me virava para ela com um olhar surpreso.

-Como assim "Tiago... escola trouxa"? – eu indaguei de imediato.

-Seria bom para você, querido. – disse minha adorada mãe com um sorriso bondoso. – Quando for para Hogwarts, você irá conviver com nascidos trouxas, seria bom entender um pouco como eles vivem.

A minha idéia de não precisar fazer nada no próximo ano despedaçou-se na minha frente como um copo de cristal caindo no chão. E, com certeza, isso não é algo muito agradável de se ouvir no primeiro dia de férias.

Realmente, no meu lugar, você também sentiria o mesmo... Se não, você realmente tem muito sangue-frio... ou é um tremendo puxa-saco daquela velha. Durante seis... _seis_anos eu passei quase o ano inteiro convivendo com aquela bruxa velha e irritante que atendia pelo sobrenome de Strauz – nem me pergunte o nome dela, eu nem me interesso em saber – e que tornava os meus dias altamente "iluminados".

Aquela mulher obrigava a mim e aos meus amigos a lerem livros enormes, fazer contas extremamente desgastantes e saber onde fica até o país mais difícil de se localizar no mapa, a sua capital, seu tipo de economia... entre outras coisas totalmente tediantes.

Isso, que eu chamaria de tortura anual, também se chamava escola. E, quando meu cérebro agradece por aqueles tempos de férias extremamente merecidas, minha mãe e meu pai decidem me empurrar para outra! Sinceramente, devo ser a pessoa mais azarada desse mundo para receber tamanha provação...

-Mas mãe... – eu insisti, lançando o meu olhar mais suplicante.

A Sra Potter suspirou profundamente e eu sorri internamente.

-Já tomamos nossa decisão, Tiago.

Respirei profundamente.

-E eu pensando que teria férias...

E, cá estou eu, dois meses depois, em frente aos portões extremamente enormes dessa _tal_ escola. Meus pais se despediram de mim e me desejaram sorte. Acho que eu vou precisar...

Ajeitei a mochila em meu ombro e soltei um longo suspiro. Como já estava quase no horário de começar as aulas, resolvi ir logo para sala, ignorando o fato de alguns garotos da minha idade estarem brincando de chutar um para o outro uma bola de aparência estranha e o pior... se divertindo com algo que me pareceu ser extremamente monótono.

Joguei minha mochila em cima da mesa, ao mesmo tempo em que me sentava na cadeira. A segunda fase foi a da observação. Várias pessoas me olharam curiosamente e algumas cochicharam entre si, certo de que eu era um novato. Eu apenas apoiei o queixo na mão e olhei tediante para tudo ao meu redor.

Um garoto falou animadamente que o primeiro dia de aula dele era o que ele mais gostava em segundo lugar. O que ele mais gostava era o último, porque no dia seguinte vinham as férias. Eu exibi uma feição aborrecida. Eu certamente, àquela hora, poderia estar dormindo. E não naquela sala, rodeada de gente que eu não conheço e não tendo a mínima idéia do que me esperava.

O garoto completou dizendo que os dois são os melhores porque não tem aula. E eu realmente fiquei _feliz_ por ele ter chegado a essa "grande" descoberta. Ele continuou falando que, no primeiro dia não dá para ter aula porque o nosso corpo está na escola, mas a nossa cabeça ainda está nas férias. E no último, também não dá para ter aula porque o nosso corpo está na escola, mas a nossa cabeça já está nas férias. E eu pensei "Já meu corpo e cabeça desejavam uma única coisa: estar na minha cama".

Eu olhei o horário que havia me dado logo na entrada. A primeira aula _era _para ser de inglês, mas não era, já que todo mundo – menos eu, é claro, eu ainda pensava em minha cama – queria contar das férias que tiveram. E, como todos estavam querendo contar mais do que ouvir, o barulho na classe estava mesmo ensurdecedor.

O que explica o fato de ninguém ter escutado a professora gritando para todos pararem de gritar. Todo mundo estava bem surdo mesmo – inclusive eu, que só pensava em uma coisa: dormir. Como última alternativa, a professora bateu com os livros em cima da mesa e a surdez dos outros – sem falar da minha distração – passou e todo mundo – inclusive eu – olhou para ela.

Ela estava em pé, na frente do quadro-negro e ficou em silêncio, com uma cara bem brava, olhando para a gente.

Eu aprendi uma coisa. Quando um adulto – e não é só professor que eu estou falando – está em silêncio com uma cara bem brava e olhando para você, é melhor você também ficar em silêncio com uma cara de sem graça, olhando para um ponto qualquer que não seja a cara brava do adulto – no caso, a professora.

A professora puxou a cadeira dela e se sentou. Bem, eu esperava que ela fizesse as apresentações agora, não? Mas, pela cara brava que ela ainda exibia, eu percebi que não foi isso que ela iria querer que a gente fizesse realmente...

Atrás dela, no quadro-negro, eu vi decretado o meu fim. Os outros certamente viram decretado o fim do primeiro dia de aula_ sem_ aula. Estava escrito:

_Redação: escrever trinta linhas sobre as férias._

A primeira dúvida que me surgiu foi: Será que a_ redação _bruxa é igual a _redação _trouxa? Tudo é _redação_, mas seria tudo igual?

Bom, sendo ou não tudo igual, eu soube que as férias de ninguém iam ser mais as mesmas na hora que virassem redação. Por quê? É simples: férias são legais, redação é chato. E, certamente, se transformar férias numa redação elas não são mais as nossas férias, são a nossa redação. Perdem toda a graça. Assim como perdia a graça eu transformar fatos super-interessantes da minha vida em redações, ou livros bons em redações. Tudo o que vira redação fica tediante.

Todo mundo tirou o caderno de dentro da mochila. Menos eu.

Eu fiquei olhando para aquela frase no quadro enquanto os zíperes e velcros das mochilas eram os únicos barulhos na sala. De repente, as férias de todos – inclusive as minhas – ficaram silenciosas. Onde já se viu férias sem barulho?

E, uma coisa é certa. A professora nem quer saber de verdade como foram as nossas férias. Assim como a megera da minha ex-professora também não queria saber de verdade os fatos interessantes, ou se gostamos ou não do livro que a gente lia. Ela, assim como a outra, quer saber como é a nossa letra e se a gente tem jeito para escrever redação.

Aqueles dois meses inteirinhos de despreocupações estavam prestes a virar trinta linhas de preocupações com acentos, vírgulas, parágrafos, e ainda por cima com a letra ilegível depois de tanto tempo sem treino.

**Dois**

A turma inteira já estava escrevendo quando eu percebi que a professora estava só olhando para mim. E eu tive certeza de que ela _não_ queria saber o nome do aluno novo.

Quando um adulto – e não é só do professor que eu estou falando –fica parado só olhando para você é porque, ou você fez algo de errado e eles sabem disso, ou porque você tinha que estar fazendo outra coisa que não era o que você estava fazendo no momento.

No meu caso, a _outra _coisa que eu tinha de estar fazendo era a minha tal redação. Então, eu puxei a mochila e peguei o caderno. É claro que, para o meu desespero, a minha mochila tem fecho de velcro e que todo mundo olhou para mim quando eu abri. Só a professora não olhou de novo, até porque, ela já estava olhando antes mesmo.

Eu fechei os olhos pensando que essa era _realmente_ a _melhor_ maneira de se começar um dia numa escola nova, enquanto o som do velcro ecoava em meus ouvidos.

Peguei a caneta. Se a mesma fosse uma pena, eu nem sabia mais segurar direito, imagine uma _caneta _trouxa? Foi me perguntando como os trouxas conseguem escrever com aquele trambolho que eu escrevi:

_Minhas férias_

E percebi que minha letra ficou mais horrível do que normalmente era. Resolvi arrancar a folha para começar bem o meu caderno – que eu até achei melhor do que os pergaminhos bruxos, já que eu não precisaria sair procurando as folhas que nem um maluco pelo meu quarto em época de exames, pois elas estariam todas juntas, enroladas no... como é mesmo o nome? Ah, sim, arame. E todo mundo olhou de novo para mim, até a professora que já tinha parado de olhar, olhou novamente.

Troquei a caneta por um lápis – que, com esse, eu descobri que se podia apagar o que escreveu com o que chamamos de borracha. Se a letra ficasse horrível – não que eu estivesse pensando o contrário disso – era só apagar em vez de ter que arrancar outra folha.

Coloquei minhas férias lá no alto e bem no meio da página. Pulei uma linha. Parágrafo.

_Minhas Férias_

Agora me surgia outro problema. Transformar as minhas férias em redação é fazer os dois meses caberem nas tais trinta linhas. Porque se eu fosse contar mesmo tudo o que aconteceu, as trinta linhas iam servir só para um dia de férias, e olhe lá.

Aí você olha para o seu relógio e descobre que as trinta linhas, que pareciam poucas para contar todas as suas férias, viram muitas porque você só tem mais 15 minutos de aula de redação.

Começar as férias é a coisa mais fácil do mundo. Em compensação, começar uma _redação sobre férias _é praticamente uma Odisséia.

Fiquei me lembrando como é que eu tinha começado as minhas férias de verdade. Assim eu podia começar a redação do mesmo jeito. Comecei a espremer o cérebro e queimando meus neurônios na busca de um começo. Não posso dizer que as minhas férias começaram com aquele jantar, já que, graças a esse jantar, eu estou aqui agora tendo que fazer essa bendita redação e tentando achar um bendito começo. Então, eu comecei as minhas férias de verdade, arrumando o meu quarto – o que também não é um bom começo de férias, já que, é durante essa época que minha mãe me faz pagar as marotagens feitas ao longo do ano inteiro e me obriga a fazer esse tipo de coisas nada agradáveis de fazer. Agora só faltavam 12 minutos para terminar a aula. E em 12 minutos eu não ia conseguir arrumar o quarto – não sem uma varinha – do jeito que minha mãe gostaria que ele estivesse arrumado. Então, decidi começar as férias da minha redação com meu assunto preferido: o quadribol. Faltavam 11 minutos e nem passou pela minha cabeça que eu estava numa escola trouxa e _trouxas nunca ouviram falar em pomo, balaços, vassouras que voam, apanhadores e semelhantes..._ resumindo, que a professora _nunca_ ouviu falar em quadribol.

_Minhas Férias_

_Eu sempre adoro as minhas férias. Elas deveriam ser chatas, pelo fato de eu quase nunca viajar, mas elas não são. Quando eu me lembrava que não mais veria a cara enjoada daquela professora durante os dois meses que viriam a seguir, uma alegria imensa invadia o meu ser e transformava as férias nas mais perfeita de todas! Mas, agora estou aqui, tendo que fazer essa redação, totalmente morto de tédio._

Olhei o que eu já tinha escrito. Cinco linhas, agora só faltam vinte e cinco. Foi então que eu percebi que talvez seja um começo de redação muito pesado para o começo das aulas. E, com muita tristeza, apaguei uma boa parte dela.

_Minhas Férias_

_Eu sempre adoro as minhas férias. Elas deveriam ser chatas, pelo fato de eu quase nunca viajar, mas elas não são. Por que não são? Bem, simplesmente por serem férias! Quer coisa melhor do que essa?_

Achei melhor. Pelo menos não confessava todo o meu tédio por estar escrevendo isso. Três linhas... e o tempo, desistir de contar.

_Perto da minha casa, tem um campo. E esse campo não serviria de nada se não fosse para jogar. O campo é muito legal e os garotos do povoado formam uma turma bem grande._

_E isso é perfeito, porque um campo de quadribol sem uma turma – nem que seja razoavelmente – grande não serve para nada. E uma turma grande sem campo não cabe em lugar nenhum que não seja um campo._

Eu sei que eu estava enrolando demais, mas pensei no lado bom, naquele lenga-lenga eu já escrevi muito para o tempo tão curto que me resta.

_A gente passa o dia inteiro jogando quadribol e só para de jogar quando já está escuro e não dá mais para ver os balaços. A gente não queria arriscar a chegar em casa com a cabeça quebrada e ainda por cima ter que agüentar os gritos e sermões das nossas mães. Então, era a hora de jantar._

_Depois do jantar, os meus melhores amigos da turma vão para a minha casa para a gente continuar jogando, só que dessa vez era Snap Explosivo, já que a gente não podia sair para jogar. Aí, a gente pode jogar até tarde da noite porque no dia seguinte não tem aula. É por isso que férias são boas. _

Achei que desse jeito a minha observação a respeito das aulas ficava mais sutil. Então, continuei.

_Sem falar que aprontar durante as férias é melhor ainda._

Minha mente estava tão confusa que eu me lembrei de não mencionar magias na redação, mas me esqueci de "desmencionar" o quadribol da mesma.

_Teve um dia que a minha captura do pomo foi espetacular. E, quando eu digo que uma coisa é espetacular, é porque ela é espetacular!_

_O Phillipe, do time adversário, achou que me enganava voando para a direção contrária do campo. Eu ia cair na jogada dele e já ia voando para a direção que ele estava tomando, quando avistei aquele brilho dourado ao longe. Era o pomo. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu dei uma guinada na vassoura e voei para a direção do pomo. Um dos batedores do outro time jogou um balaço da minha direção. Mas, o Andrew, que é o meu melhor amigo entre os meus melhores amigos do time e um ezímio batedor, rebateu o balaço para longe de mim. Você sabe que para jogar quadribol não adianta só ser bom jogador. Tem que ter tatica._

_O Andrew viu que eu estava indo na direção do pomo. Eu vi que ele estava me observando e sorri marotamente. Aumentei a velocidade da vassoura e ele me deu cobertura. Foi quando o balaço veio em minha direção. Aí ele rebateu. Uma rebatida tão forte, mas tão forte que no exato momento em que eu peguei o pomo, o balaço estilhaçou em mil pedaços a janela do vizinho._

_Deu a maior confusão porque quando eu pensei em começar a minha comemorassão, o vizinho apareceu bravo com a bola em baixo do braço e a mulher dele veio atrás._

Nesse exato momento eu me lembrei do fato de quadribol ser um esporte bruxo, já que tinha mentido a respeito do jeito que o vizinho chegou com a bola – até porque, é muito difícil vir andando calmamente com um balaço na mão. Mas depois olhei para o relógio. Faltavam cinco minutos. Suspirei profundamente, no que a professora me olhou feio.

-Algum problema Sr. Potter?

Eu apenas sorri amarelo em resposta e voltei o olhar para o meu caderno. E se eu fingisse que estava passando mal? Não, não... ela ia descobrir – ou pegar minha redação pela metade mesmo. E com certeza, aquela redação ia ser para nota. Decidi continuar e acreditar fielmente na grande imaginação da minha querida – apesar de uma quase desconhecida – professora.

_Eu tive que parar minha comemorassão. Mas a mulher do vizinho que veio atrás dele falou para ele que criança é assim mesmo e que a gente só estava se divertindo e que ninguém fez aquilo de propósito. E que ele já foi criança um dia e que já foi batedor da Corvinal. E ficou tudo bem. Eu escapei de uma bronca, porque mesmo sem ser o culpado, minha mãe sempre arranjava um motivo plauzível para me dar do mesmo jeito._

_O vizinho devolveu o balaço. Perguntou quem foi que jogou o balaço. Andrew ergueu o bastão, um pouco tímido e o cara disse que foi uma ótima rebatida. Depois viu o pomo na minha mão e sorriu. Aí ele foi embora e voltamos a jogar._

_Resumindo, minhas férias foram ótimas._

O sinal tocou bem nessa hora. Eu nem contei quantas linhas eu tinha escrito porque não ia dar tempo de mudar nada mesmo...

Arranquei a folha do caderno e dei minhas férias para a professora. Decretando assim o início das minhas aulas.

**Três**

Depois da aula de português, vinha aula dupla de educação física. Eu, particularmente, não achei nenhuma sorte no fato de ter num primeiro dia de aula, tempo de educação física.

E eu tive plena certeza ao presenciar meu "desempenho no campo". Depois daquela aula, tive plena certeza de que era melhor eu desistir da terra e continuar nos ares mesmo. Deu até para sentir saudades da maçante redação da aula anterior. Realmente, criança sofre. E ainda por cima os pais falam que essa é a melhor época da vida... e eu me pergunto: será que todos os adultos treinam o mesmo discurso? Todos falam a mesma coisa!

Discurso:

_"Aproveita, meu filho. Essa é a melhor época da sua vida. Ir para a escola é uma delícia."_

Obs: É porque ela não esta lá e não teve a megera como professora e não teve que ir para aquela escola trouxa a pedido dela mesma.

_"Quando você crescer você vai se lembrar da escola e vai sentir uma saudade imensa desses tempos."_

Minha mãe diz que é para aproveitar a escola porque depois a gente cresce e fica cheio de problemas. Aí é que está. Eu ainda nem cresci e já estou cheio de problemas, já que na próxima aula de "presente de boas-vindas" eu recebi um com 187 para resolver durante o primeiro semestre. E não é nem para mim, é para o professor de matemática.

**Quatro**

A semana passou bem rápido e quando eu vi já era sexta-feira.

Ter chegado à sexta-feira era ótimo. Agora só faltam mais dezenove semanas para as próximas férias. A única coisa ruim é que na sexta tinha aula dupla de inglês e a professora iria entregar as férias de volta para mim, ou seja, a minha redação.

Quando a professora entrou na sala um garoto tinha acabado de puxar o elástico do sutiã de uma garota sentada um pouco mais à frente do que eu. Agora era moda das meninas era usar sutiã por baixo da camiseta. E a moda dos garotos era puxar o elástico para o sutiã estalar bem nas costas dela. O garoto correu no exato momento em que a garota ia jogar uma borracha na cara do seu "agressor". Só que, por uma ironia do destino, eu fui o alvo da fúria dela. E, como eu não estava em um bom dia – apesar de ser sexta-feira – e recebi a borracha bem no meio do nariz, peguei a minha e devolvi a "agressão". Só que a professora foi olhar para mim no exato momento em que eu joguei a borracha. E, para confirmar a minha fama de um perfeito azarado, a garota se abaixou e... adivinha? A borracha passou bem perto dos óculos da professora.

Ela só ficou me olhando de novo, igual no dia da redação, e então eu me sentei, esperando uma daquelas broncas humilhantes no meio de toda a classe, para compensar e/ou complementar o vexame na quadra de educação física. Mas a professora não falou nada.

Quando você apronta uma dessas e o professor – e não é só deles que eu estou falando – não fala nada, não é porque o professor é um cara bem legal. É que o que vem pela frente é pior do que o pior que você imaginava.

E o pior foi colocado bem em cima da minha mesa. As minhas férias, que tinham sido perfeitas para mim, não chegaram nem perto de terem sido boas para a professora.

Primeiro, uma interrogação bem grande ao longo dela, indicando que a imaginação da professora não resolveu cooperar com a minha pessoa, acabando de vez com as minhas maravilhosas férias. Sem falar que, ela voltou cheias de defeitos. Para a professora, o Andrew não era um ezímio e sim um _exímio _batedor e as minhas comemorações eu escrevi com tanta empolgação que acabou saindo com dois esses ao invés de cê-cedilha.

E o pior do que eu imaginava foi o que ela fez com o balaço que estilhaçou em mil pedaços a janela do vizinho. Ela disse que "em mil pedaços" é um adjunto adverbial e que tinha que ficar entre vírgulas.

Eu olhei na gramática e lá estava o adjunto adverbial. Dizia que é um termo acessório e que a gente pode eliminar aquela parte da frase que ela continua a fazer sentido. Eu queria ver a professora dizendo para o vizinho que aqueles mil pedacinhos da janela dele eram só um adjunto adverbial.

E tem mais uma coisa: eu estava de férias. Era muito mais importante salvar a minha cabeça do balaço do que as vírgulas, não concorda?

E as minhas férias ficaram assim:

_Minhas Férias_

_Eu sempre adoro as minhas férias. Elas deveriam ser chatas, pelo fato de eu quase nunca viajar, mas elas não são. Por que não são? Bem, simplesmente por serem férias! Quer coisa melhor do que essa?_

_Perto da minha casa, tem um campo. E esse campo não serviria de nada se não fosse para jogar. O campo é muito legal e os garotos do povoado formam uma turma bem grande._

_E isso é perfeito, porque um campo de **quadribol (?)** sem uma turma – nem que seja razoavelmente – grande não serve para nada. E uma turma grande sem campo não cabe em lugar nenhum que não seja um campo._

_A gente passa o dia inteiro jogando **quadribol (?)** e só p**á**ra de jogar quando já está escuro e **não dá mais para (não se consegue mais) **ver os balaços. A gente não queria arriscar a chegar em casa com a cabeça quebrada e ainda por cima ter que agüentar os gritos e sermões das nossas mães. Então, era a hora de jantar._

_Depois do jantar, os meus melhores amigos da turma vão para a minha casa para a gente continuar jogando, só que dessa vez era **Snap Explosivo (?)**, já que a gente não podia sair para jogar. **Aí,** **Então **a gente pode jogar até tarde da noite porque no dia seguinte não tem aula. É por isso que férias são boas. Sem falar que, aprontar durante as férias, é melhor ainda._

**_Teve_**_ **U**m dia **que** a minha captura do pomo foi espetacular. E, quando eu digo que uma coisa é espetacular, é porque ela é espetacular!_

_O Phillipe, do time adversário, achou que me enganava voando para a direção contrária do campo. Eu ia cair na jogada dele e já ia voando para a direção que ele estava tomando, quando avistei aquele brilho dourado ao longe. Era o pomo. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu dei uma guinada na vassoura e voei para a direção do pomo. Um dos batedores do outro time jogou um balaço da minha direção. Mas, o Andrew, que é o meu melhor amigo maravilhosas fnha adorram sela continua a fazer sentido. Eu queria ver a professora dizendo para (entre os meus melhores amigos) do time e um **ezímio (exímio)** batedor, rebateu o balaço para longe de mim. Você sabe que para jogar **quadribol (?) **não adianta só ser bom jogador. Tem que ter t**á**tica._

_O Andrew viu que eu estava indo na direção do pomo. Eu vi que ele estava me observando e sorri marotamente. Aumentei a velocidade da vassoura e ele me deu cobertura. Foi quando o balaço veio em minha direção. **Aí** **E**le rebateu. Uma rebatida tão forte(mais tão forte) que no exato momento em que eu peguei o pomo, o balaço estilhaçou em mil pedaços a janela do vizinho._

_Deu a maior confusão porque, quando eu pensei em começar a minha **comemorassão**** (comemoração)**, o vizinho apareceu bravo com a bola em baixo do braço e a mulher dele veio atrás._

_Eu tive que parar minha **comemorassão (comemoração)**. Mas a mulher do vizinho que veio atrás dele falou para ele que criança é assim mesmo **e** que a gente só estava se divertindo **e** que ninguém fez aquilo de propósito. **E** que ele já foi criança um dia e que já foi batedor da **Corvinal(**. **E** ficou tudo bem. Eu escapei de uma bronca, porque mesmo sem ser o culpado, minha mãe sempre arranjava um motivo **plauzível (plausível)** para me dar do mesmo jeito._

_O vizinho devolveu o balaço. Perguntou quem foi que jogou o balaço. Andrew ergueu o bastão, um pouco tímido e o **cara (homem) **disse que foi uma ótima rebatida. Depois viu o pomo na minha mão e sorriu. **Aí** **E**le foi embora e voltamos a jogar._

_Resumindo, minhas férias foram ótimas._

Mas eu constatei que, transformando-as em uma redação, ficaram péssimas. Abaixo das minhas férias destroçadas pela interrogação gigante, estavam as observações da professora.

_Obs: Evite gírias, repetição de palavras num mesmo parágrafo, criação de novas palavras – neologismo, e que sua imaginação fale mais alto do que sua razão. Quadribol pode ser muito emocionante, mas não para uma redação._

A professora não fez mais nenhum outro comentário sobre o que eu tinha escrito. Para ela tanto fazia se o balaço quebrasse a minha cabeça, em mil pedaços, ou quebrasse, em mil pedaços, a janela do meu vizinho. Pouco importava também o fato dele ser um aborto e não poder consertar a janela e ter que pedir para a mulher – uma perfeita desastrada em termos de feitiços – para fazer. Eu fiquei bem chateado. Ela tinha acabado com minhas férias. Isso significava que era a terceira vez que as minhas férias acabavam numa semana só. Não podia existir nada pior do que isso na vida de um garoto de 10 anos. Mas... eu não já falei que eu sou o ser mais azarado que já pisou nesse planeta? Claro que tinha que existir algo pior.

**Cinco**

No final da aula, a professora me chamou na mesa dela. Eu tinha que fazer de lição para segunda-feira a análise sintática da frase:_ "Uma rebatida tão forte que no exato momento em que eu peguei o pomo, o balaço estilhaçou em mil pedaços a janela do vizinho."_

Era o fim. Além das minhas férias já terem virado redação, agora viraram lição de casa – ainda por cima com defeitos. Onde estava o "mais tão forte"? Eu, na minha completa ingenuidade, perguntei para a professora e ela apenas me olhou feio e disse para eu ler o rodapé da redação mais uma vez. Eu apenas suspirei e voltei para o meu lugar. Uma lição! Minhas férias viraram uma lição! Uma lição dificílima. Fazer análise sintática! Eu nem me lembrava mais o que era isso. Aliás... eu já dei isso alguma vez?

Do jeito que as coisas vão, quando chegar as minhas próximas férias eu não vou saber se é para ficar feliz ou triste... E a pergunta que me encuca a cabeça: Será que Hogwarts pede redação sobre férias?

Então eu pensei que ainda bem que amanhã era sábado. Eu já comecei a lembrar que eu ia passar o dia na casa do Andrew. Peguei a minha mochila e fui correndo para a saída, pois meus pais já deveriam estar me esperando. Não me lembro se a professora continuou na sala ou não. Só sei que fui o ultimo a sair.

**Seis**

O fim de semana me fez esquecer da escola e da primeira semana de aula, o que foi bom. O único detalhe é que eu _também _acabei esquecendo da lição de inglês. E na segunda, pela manhã, eu tive que fazer tudo correndo quando cheguei na escola, antes de tocar o sinal.

Análise sintática já é uma coisa bem complicada quando você tem que fazer o exercício logo depois que a professora acabou de explicar como se faz – sim, eu lembrei, a megera deu esse assunto... –, imagina depois das férias de verão? Como a nova professora quer que eu me lembre de uma coisa, depois das férias, ainda mais dado pela megera? Ainda mais para alguém como eu que nunca estudou em escola trouxa? – e vem vivendo uma experiência horrível desde então? – Eu realmente sofro...

Eu peguei o meu caderno e escrevi a minha frase alterada.

_"Uma rebatida tão forte que no exato momento em que eu peguei o pomo, o balaço estilhaçou em mil pedaços a janela do vizinho."_

Depois fui escrevendo o que eu me lembrava do que tinha que ter em uma análise sintática.

_Sujeito:_

_Predicado:_

_Objeto Direto:_

_Objeto Indireto:_

_Partícula Apassivadora:_

Isso era tudo o que eu me lembrava. E, cá entre nós, era melhor do que nada. Então eu comecei a escrever ao lado de cada coisa dessas a minha análise sintática. E ficou assim:

_Sujeito: O meu vizinho, que é realmente um sujeito de meter medo, apesar de ser o que ele é. A cara que ele faz quando está zangado faz qualquer Godric Gryffindor tremer de medo. Mas, apesar de tudo, deve ser uma pessoa legal._

_Predicado: O meu vizinho de novo. Isso se a gente colocar no meio dessa palavra a silaba JU e então a palavra fica prejudicado porque ele foi mesmo o grande prejudicado dessa história._

_Objeto Direto: O balaço. Preciso dizer por quê? Acho que não._

_Objeto Indireto: Eu, apesar de não ser diretamente o culpado dessa história eu sou indiretamente culpado. Porque a janela quebrou em mil pedaços por causa do balaço que ia me atingir, mas a culpa foi do Andrew que rebateu muito forte._

_Partícula Apassivadora: A mulher do meu vizinho. Ela apassivou a briga e se você reparar como ela é pequena, eu acho que partícula combina muito com ela. E foi graças a ela também que eu escapei de uma bronca da minha mãe._

Pronto. Acabei a lição e o sinal nem tinha tocado ainda. Fechei meu caderno e depois abri de novo. Lembrei de mais uma coisa que tinha na análise sintática e escrevi:

_Adjunto Adverbial: Em mil pedaços, que por poder ser retirado da frase – mas não da mente do meu vizinho – quase foi esquecido por mim._

Não sei a razão da sintática, mas a análise foi corretamente feita. Foi com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto que eu deixei a minha lição na mesa da professora e fui para a minha tediosa e humilhante aula de educação física.

**Sete**

Na minha aula dupla de inglês da sexta-feira, a professora me entregou a análise sintática. Eu tirei zero e ainda não sei o porquê. Ela não queria uma análise? A análise não foi corretamente feita? Mas, sendo ou não feita a análise, o caso foi encaminhado para o diretor.

Nessa mesma manhã o diretor me chamou para a sua sala. Eu me sentei na cadeira bem na frente dele, pensando já no fato dele me dizer que eu estava expulso da escola.

Não foi necessariamente na frente dele, foi na frente mais ou menos, porque era uma daquelas cadeironas que a gente afunda dentro, então o porta-lápis, que ficava na mesa do diretor, tapava a cara dele até o nariz. Ele pediu para eu dizer o que aconteceu. E depois de eu ter relatado tudo isso que eu relatei aqui – tirando, é claro, o fato de eu ser um bruxo – ele arrastou o porta-lápis para o lado e eu consegui olhar para ele bem de frente. E ele disse:

-Sr. Potter, eu fiquei muito impressionado com a história que você me contou. Mas você precisa fazer mais redações.

Eu fiquei pensando muito nisso tudo porque no começo eu não estava entendendo nada, mas, lendo isso agora eu descobri porque escolheram aquele cara para ser o diretor. Ele é muito inteligente. Fazer mais redações era um castigo muito pior do que ser expulso.

Mas eu ainda me pergunto, pergaminho... O que há de errado com os trouxas? Hunft! Eles deviam ser mais compreensivos. Eu tenho culpa se ninguém tem uma imaginação tão fértil quanto a minha? E pensar que toda essa confusão começou por causa das minhas férias... bem, tenho que ir dormir agora. Amanhã tenho aula de inglês e espero sinceramente que não tenha mais redações. Como eu disse, elas são perfeitas Odisséias e ter outra igual a essa que eu tive é demais para mim.

_Tiago Potter_

N/Beta: sabe, eu fiquei muito chateada quando terminei de betar. Quer dizer, tava tão divertido, o texto fluindo tão bem, que eu realmente fiquei triste quando acabei. Mas, enfim, adorei. Venhamos e convenhamos, o texto tá MUITO divertido, não é? Hehehe... coisas da Lê! Bom, como boas pessoas Perversas que somos (Lê é minha prima de segundo grau e dinda da minha filhota), nós estamos pedindo para vocês comentarem. Deixem aquela review BEEEEEEEEM grandona, ok? Beijões da Gween Black!


End file.
